


Soup for the Soul

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You havent been feeling well for a few days and Loki is worried. So he has decided to whip up an old favorite to help.





	Soup for the Soul

As Thor walked into the kitchen looking for a snack, a delightful scent filled his nostrils. A scent filled with meats and herbs, it was one he hadn’t smelled in years and instantly filled his heart with nostalgia and made his mouth water.

At the kitchen island, he saw it was loaded down. Vegetables of all sorts and what looked to be packages of white paper. His eyes wandering to the stove, he saw his brother Loki, adding chopped vegetables and large chunks of meat into a large pot.

“What’s all this brother?” He asked.

“Not now. I’m busy” Loki replied.

“ I see that” Thor said as he got closer to the stove. Seeing the chopped bits of heart, Thor’s face lit up.

“Your making Mother’s famous ‘Warrior Stew’ aren’t you?”

“Obviously.” Loki retorted, his eyes still mindful of the pot.

Thor grabbed a spoon and went to take a taste.

“Do so and you will find yourself falling through the floor for the next hour. This isn’t for you.” He warned.

“Then who is it for?” Thor asked.

“Y/N. She hasn’t been well and has barely eaten for a few days.” Loki noted with a hint of worry in his face.

Smiling Thor said “So you thought you would make Mother’s stew. It’s very sweet of you.”

“I don’t know what else to do. But this always helped us, so I thought I would try it.” Loki replied, adding a few herbs.

“If it doesn’t work, can I have it?”

The look Loki gave Thor would have frozen the Earth’s sun solid.

A few hours later, you were woken from your nap by another coughing fit, making your chest and throat hurt. You didn’t often get sick, but when you did, it hit you hard and this time was no exception.

Hearing footsteps, you looked to the door and saw that your beloved Loki was carrying a covered tray in. Though you were rather congested, you could still smell a hint of meat in the air and what was going on.

“Hello My Darling.” Loki said sweetly as he sat the tray down. “Do you feel like eating?”

Honestly, you didn’t have much of an appetite. Being so drained from the illness you barely had the energy to do much more than lay in bed and watch television. But you were at the moment feeling a tad curious.

“What is that?” You asked, nodding at the tray.

“A little something special.”

Picking up the tray, Loki set it down over you. Lifting the lid, you could see that it was stew. A very hearty looking stew.

“It’s what my mother called Warrior stew. She would make it for Thor and I when we were ill. Said it would make us feel like warriors again and help us get better faster.” Loki explained with a gentle smile.

“Did it ever work?” You asked.

“Hasn’t failed yet.” Loki said.

“Okay.”

Grabbing the spoon, Loki took a small bit and brought it up to your mouth. Slowly you swallowed it, the warmth and flavor instantly lifting your spirits a bit.

“That is delicious.” You said smiling.

Beaming, Loki continued to feed you a bit at a time. Soon enough, the bowl was empty and you felt your strength returning.

“How do you feel now?” He asked, squeezing your hand.

Flattered that he had gone to such lengths to take care of you, and with all the strength you could muster, you squeezed his hand back and smiled.

“I’ve never felt better.”


End file.
